The Secret is Out
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: This is based on 13x21 promo, so it's #TeamMerthan all the way...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is based on the promo for 13x21, enjoy!**

Meredith entered the attending's lounge right after the press conference and found Amelia sitting there.

"Hey" she said as she entered the room.

"Spill Mer" Amelia said.

"What?" Meredith asked, although she had a feeling that Amelia was refeering to her love life.

"Come on Mer... You and Riggs?" Amelia said as she crossed her arms.

"What about us?" Meredith tried to avoid the topic.

"You're together" Amelia stated and gave her a knowing look.

"No we're not" Meredith denied.

"The way you looked into eachothers eyes as he rubbed your shoulder says otherwise... You totally slept with him." Amelia said.

"I didn't" An other lie from Meredith.

Arizona came into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked as she came.

"We've a new couple in the hospital... Mer and Riggs" Amelia was quick to answer.

"Are you official now?" Arizona asked. She wasn't at the press conference, so she hadn't seen the interaction between the couple and didn't know that Amelia hadn't gotten a confirmation from Meredith yet.

"Wait what? You know something!" Amelia said and got up from her chair.

"No..." Arizona said hesitating.

"Your question certainly implies that you know something." Amelia answered.

"All I know is that Riggs likes Mer and a couple of weeks ago she agreed to go on a date with him." Arizona admitted.

"He told you that?" Meredith asked and soon realize what she accidently admitted.

"You've been dating him and you didn't tell me?" Amelia asked Meredith.

"I haven't been on a date with him." Meredith said and this was technically not a lie.

"Wait a second, I remember you were on your way to a date, when Maggie showed up like a mess. Your date was with Riggs?" Amelia asked.

"You canceled on him? He didn't tell me." Arizona added.

"Are you guys friends or something?" Both Meredith and Amelia asked Arizona. She just nodded, there were a lot of questions in the air.

"I want details! Arizona knows more than I do and I'm your sister." Amelia said.

"Fine... We hooked up right before your wedding... Then I found out that Maggie liked him, so nothing else happened." Meredith sat down as she started talking.

"Maggie likes Riggs?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, or she did I don't know if she still does." Meredith replied.

"You haven't told her?" Amelia asked.

"No, and that's why I need you two to keep your mouth shut." Meredith answered.

"On one condition" Amelia said.

"Name it" Meredith replied.

Amelia and Arizona shared a look and Arizona said; "Tell us the rest of the story."

"Ugh... He kept pushing me and I eventually agreed to go out with him, but then I had to cancel due to Maggie. I met him on the plane, and one thing led to another." Meredith explained.

"You did it on the plane? You go Mer." Amelia replied.

"The first time we did it in my car. I'm a horrible role model for my children." Meredith said.

"So what are you now? A couple or maybe friends with benefits?" Arizona was curious.

"Well, he made some valid points on how I've been pushing him away because I've been scared to let Derek go, and it's really hard to argue with him, because he knows exactly what I'm going through. Anyways... we never got to the conference, we stayed in Suox Falls together. We're a couple but I have to tell Maggie before word gets out." Meredith said.

"You know that she was at the press conference right? Unless she's stupid she already knows." Amelia said.

"I know, but I think I should still tell her." Meredith said and that ended the conversation.

 **AN: Should I continue? Do you have any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I want to comment on one of them which wanted Meredith to be pregnant based on the promo. I don't think that there is a possibility, thinking that it is so soon after they had sex, and women usually don't find out that they're pregnant until they miss a period. So since almost no time has passed between the episodes I don't think that would be possible.**

After her talk with Arizona and Amelia Meredith went to find Maggie.

"I need to talk to you." She said when she found Maggie.

"About what? You sleeping with Riggs?" Maggie said louder than she had to, this turned some heads.

Meredith tried to get her to talk at a more private place, but Maggie didn't want to. Maybe because she didn't want to hear what Meredith had to say. Meredith decided to lower her voice and tell her the story where they were standing. "Well yes we're sleeping together… I'm sorry… The first time it happened was before I knew you liked him, so when I found out, I decided that it wouldn't happen again, and I honestly didn't think it would… I didn't think we would ever be more than a one night stand. He didn't want to give up on me and I started falling for him, so after our flight together I decided to give him a chance. I'm really sorry for how I handled this Maggie, but I promise you, nothing happened between us from you told me that you liked him until our flight together. I didn't want to hurt you, neither did he. Please forgive me."

Maggie took a moment before she replied. "So, you really like him?"

"I'm afraid I do." Meredith said.

"I can't stand in the way of your happiness. I just wished that you would've been honest with me from day one."

Meredith didn't know what to say, but Maggie could see that she truly was sorry.

"You let me ask him out even though you knew that he would turn me down. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?"

"I know… I'm a horrible sister… Will you and I be ok?"

"Yes of course, just give me some time." Maggie assured her.

"Thank you." Meredith said and hugged her sister.

A couple of hours after her talk with Maggie, Meredith found Riggs and dragged him into an on call room. She wanted to discuss her conversation with Arizona.

"I like your thinking" Riggs said with a wink and leaned in for a kiss.

"Not why I dragged you in here" Meredith said as she put her hand on his chest to push him away.

"Something wrong?" Riggs asked when he sensed that Meredith didn't seem so happy.

"You told Arizona about us" Meredith stated.

"Technically I didn't… I just told her that I had a date, she guessed that it was someone from the hospital so she started saying the names of different doctors, and apparently my face twitched when she said your name." He replied. Meredith found it cute that he hadn't been able to hide it when Arizona had mentioned her name. But she still needed a better explanation.

"Why were you talking with her about dating in the first place?" She was curious about this friendship that she knew nothing about.

"I met her and Minnick in the parking lot one morning, they arrived together. I tried to act normal, figured that they didn't want anyone to know about them, but she kept talking about it throughout the day. She told me about how she didn't plan to fall for her, that she knew that she eventually would start dating again, but that it came as a surprise. So we started bounding when I told her I knew what she was talking about, how I lost Megan and then when I fell for someone again it came as a surprise. That someone is you by the way." He said the last sentence as he tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

"You can't charm your way out of this." She said a bit annoyed.

"You sure?" He said and leaned in once more.

"Yes." She pushed him away.

"So, you didn't tell anyone about us?"

She didn't answer

"How about Karev? He has been after me for weeks."

"Fine, you made your point." She said.

"We're good?" He asked.

"Yes and for your information; I told Maggie about us, she will be fine." she said and then she leaned in and whispered into his ear "One day I might drag you in here for that other thing." She teased, turned around and left the room.

Riggs took a moment to gather himself before he left the room.

 **AN: Continue? Yay or Nay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so nice :)**

When Riggs came out from the on call room he ran into Owen, they were scrubbing in on a surgery together later that day.

"Hi mate" Riggs said and stopped walking. He saw on Owen's face that he wanted to talk to him.

"Hi, I was wondering if you mind if we move the surgery up to noon?" Owen said.

"No, noon is good."

"Great. We'll do it at noon then."

Riggs nodded and was about to continue walking.

"One more thing..." Owen said "...please don't cheat on her too." And Owen walked away.

"Excuse me?" Riggs said although he knew what Owen was talking about, but Owen didn't look back, he just continued walking.

Meredith was standing at the nurses station, so Riggs walked towards her.

"Was it really that obvious?" Riggs asked as he reached her.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"You and I" He said as he lowered his voice.

"Who else knows?" Meredith asked.

"I just talked to Owen, but I think everyone knows."

"Well you certainly didn't make it better by giving me all the credit, rubbing my shoulder and looking directly into my eyes."

"Oh come on, I wasn't the only one staring." He said with a wink

That's when a nurse interrupted them. "Oh please, I'm surprised no one figured out before. All of the nurses have known for months." They were taken by surprise and didn't know what to say. "And Dr. Grey, don't blame it all on him, you've been just as flirtatous as he has been." The nurse said and got back to work.

"So..." Meredith said.

"Maggie knows and she is fine, right?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes, I just told you that." Meredith wondered why he asked.

"So we're official?" He asked

"I guess so." She answered with a smile.

"Great, then I don't have to feel sorry about what I'm going to do next." He said, kissed her and walked away.

Meredith blushed. She hadn't blushed in a long time, and it wasn't like she hadn't been kissed in the middle of the hospital before, but this was new and exciting. When Meredith stopped daydreaming she realised that Alex had been looking at her this whole time. Alex didn't like Riggs and she didn't know why. She was going to have to talk to him when they got home later.

When Meredith came home she found Alex in his room.

"What's your problem with Riggs?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"I just don't like the guy." Alex answered.

"Because he saved that kid's life? I know it wasn't right of him to go behind your back, but he did what he thought was right for the patient, and he was right. You didn't seem to have any problems with him before that." Meredith said a tad annoyed.

"He contradicted me in front of my patient and the patients parents."

"I know, but you got to let that go. All of us have at one point disagreed with oneantoher and done something stupid." She paused for a moment. "Please be nice to him, I really like him and as of today we're official."

"Fine I'll try to like him, but I've an early surgery, so I need to get some sleep now." He said and Meredith left the room.

Since Meredith and Nathan's relationship was out in the open, she thought that he might as well stay over now, and she invited him over that night. They were done hiding around.

He woke up in the middle of the night. He managed to get out of bed without waking Meredith and went downstairs to get a glass of water.

"You're up late" He said when he realised that Amelia was sitting in the kitchen.

She didn't answer.

"Owen?" He asked implying that she couldn't sleep because of their problems.

She just nodded.

Nathan knew that their problem had something to do with them starting a family, but he didn't know the details.

"Look Amelia, I don't know why you and Owen are fighting, but you guys clearly love eachother, you should be together."

"I can't give him what he wants."

"A family?" She nodded and he continued. "Why? Is something wrong? Will you never be able to carry a baby?"

No facial expression. He was kind of right, since the problem was carrying the baby, only she wasn't sick or anything she was just scared.

"How about adopting or surrogazy?" He suggested.

Amelia lifted her head when he mentioned that, she really hadn't thought about it.

"That would actually be an option. Do you think Owen would be up for it?" Amelia asked Riggs.

"Definitely, if I know him like I think I do. He just wants a family with you." He said and continued "Go home Amelia, go back to your husband."

Amelia sat for a while, but then she got up and got ready to leave. Her conversation with Riggs had given her a different look on things.

"Hey Riggs... Please stick around. She needs someone and you're good for her. Derek was my brother so it's hard to admit that I want her to be with anyone else, but she deserves to be happy and he would say the same thing..." Nathan didn't answer, but he couldn't hide how happy that made him so he smiled. "Good night." She added and left.

Riggs went back upstairs and crawled into bed again.

"Hey where have you been?" Meredith asked.

"I talked to Amelia, I might have fixed her marriage." He answered.

She just looked at him, she was tired and didn't really know what he was talking about, so she just kissed him and said "Thank you".

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep again.


End file.
